Princess Jasmine & Aladdin Together Alone
by popprincess4eva
Summary: I wrote this story from, Jasmine's point of view. The following is where Aladdin and Jasmine get hot and heavy in the shower!


(This is written from Princess Jasmine's point of view! I want LOTS of reviews on my first story! ENJOY!)

"Oh baby I'm so hot for you," I whimpered as you made me thrust my ass out and get on my hands and knees. Once I was on my knees, you proceeded to grip my hips gently squeezing my soft ass. You then proceed to edge your dick into my pussy and push the head part way in producing a small grunt as the pleasure shivers up your cock.

"Mmm, tight fit babe, I like it!" you say as you force your dick in a little deeper. I could feel your thick cock swells against my cunt filling me with its mass rubbing against every side as you pushed deeper and deeper. "Yes Aladdin, yes!" I exclaimed as you get it in as far as you can; your balls brushing against my waist and your hand now digging into my ass. I felt you begin, slow and steady as you push my ass forward to push me off and then pull me back, moving your dick in and out while you swing your own hips around to get as much movement inside me as possible. You begin to speed up, water from the shower flowing down our bodies and further lubricating your dick. Our bodies' warm and soaking wet, I felt you begin to push faster and faster pushing your head deeper every time. You let out a few grunts and stifle some moans of your own as I begin to let out a low wail at each thrust. "Fuck me Aladdin, yeah fuck me like that. Mmm! Harder faster Aladdin, mmmm I love you baby, fuck me hard!"

"Anything love, mmmm yes!" you let out a moan as you continued to push harder and harder, faster and faster. "I wanna fuck you all night love, mmmm, fuck yeah that feels so good, I wanna fuck your tight pussy more!" You keep shouting in pleasure with you as your dick rams into me further each time, water running down our bodies in torrents or so it seems as pleasure fogs all other senses. You grab my body and flip onto your back with me on top of you and keep fucking thrusting your cock as fast as you can and playing with my soaking wet tits while you do. I moaned as you began to kiss my neck and begin to lick it viciously as you thrust harder and let out more grunts of pleasure. I feel your dick ramming all it has inside of me, my juices squirting and lubricating it more so you can go faster and deeper. The head thrusts penetrates deep inside me rubbing hard against my pussy and sending a rush of pleasure through my body every time. I can feel a little of your cum start to emerge squirting inside of me and I feel you start to go faster. As you squeeze my tits more and suck on my neck and ear, you start whispering all the nasty things you wanna do to me next time, "Oh Tiffany, I wanna fuck your ass all night till it's red and shoot my cum up your back. I want you to take my load in your hair and walk around the house like that for the rest of the day. I wanna take each other's cum and swap it in our mouths. I want you to sit on my face and let me eat out your pussy all day while you suck my dick. I wanna stay in bed one day with you and fuck until we can't move and then lick off the cum." you said this all erratically as you tried to hold off your climax a little longer while you shoved your cock further into me.

Finally you couldn't handle it any longer; all the love and passion was over coming you and as you thrust into me again, you felt intense pleasure shoot through your body as a massive load of cum burst out of your dick and filled my pussy to overflowing. It dripped out around your cock and was mostly washed away by the water, but a massive wad clung inside of my pussy and your cock. You pulled out and let me clean off whatever was left on your dick and you enjoyed every second of me licking your dick clean. " I love you so much right now." You declared as you laid me beside you and began to passionately kiss my lips working your tongue deep into my mouth. You cupped my tit in one hand and my head in the other as you drew me into you. We continued to kiss passionately until our tiredness overcame us and we found ourselves laying down with the shower faucet pouring water onto our naked bodies; you fondling my tits and turning me so you could slap my thigh every once in awhile, and me playing with your dick to get you aroused for round two. We then stared into one another's eyes and drew ourselves close knowing that our next adventure was soon to be.


End file.
